Sauron
Sauron, also known as Lord Sauron, is the main antagonist of the Middle-Earth franchise. He appears as the main antagonist of The Lord of the Rings film trilogy and the overarching antagonist of The Hobbit film trilogy since he was the one behind Azog's crimes and even made a pact with Smaug, serving as a flashback antagonist in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the secondary antagonist of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, and a minor yet pivotal antagonist in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. He is also a returning antagonist of The Mark of Evil. Goals *Build a new army (succeeded) *Get revenge on Mac (failed) *Defeat and destroy any hero who stands in his way (ongoing) *Bring back Zira with the help of Makucha, Chuluun and the leopards (succeeded) History Relationships Allies Azog Enemies Kion Powers and Abilities Sauron was among the mightiest of the Maiar, possibly the greatest. However, the extent, nature, and specifics of Sauron's power are largely left to the imagination. Powers *'Necromancy': Sauron was able to deceive the Númenóreans and steer them directly to their own destruction under promises of eternal life. Such destruction is a testament to Sauron's manipulative nature and ability to twist the perceptions of his enemies. *'Pyrokinesis': Sauron also seemed primarily linked to the use of fire, and as Morgoth's chief lieutenant, his ability to tap into the fires in the earth was of great value. Like his master Morgoth, he was capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. He could will the elements in the weathers surrounding his domain and will volcano of Mount Doom to do the same. *'Vast "Scientific" Knowledge': Originally of Aulë's people, he acquired great "scientific" knowledge of the world's substances and how to use them. He would retain this knowledge throughout his tenure as the Dark Lord in Middle-earth, using it to forge the One Ring and construct his fortress of Barad-dûr. Sauron was literally instructing the Elves to make artifacts that while capable of great good, were ultimately purposed for his own domination and were imbued with power to arrest the natural order of the world. The Elves were unaware of who they were dealing with until the eleventh hour, and only narrowly escaped his trap. *'Immortality/Enhanced Longevity': As one of the Ainur, Mairon/Sauron was functionally immortal; failing that, seemingly very long lived having existed with and without a physical form for the better part of several thousand years, Sauron was created before the physical realm of Arda and Middle-earth was established thus his age is unquantifiable. Assuming a consecutive lifespan, he is at least 50,000 years old. *'Vast Physical Strength': Sauron was very physically strong with the One Ring on, able to kill multiple soldiers in a single hit. In The Bestiary under the section "Wolfhounds", it is said Huan "took the greatest of the Maiar by the throat", referring to his fight with Sauron. However in the section Maiar it says "the mightiest of the Maiar is Eönwë." Abilities *'Shape-shifting': Among Sauron's chief abilities were shape-shifting, thus allowing him to easily engage in deception and disguise: In the First Age Sauron took on many forms. His battle against Luthien and Huan in The Silmarillion has him taking on no less than four separate shapes: his "normal" shape, presumed to be that of some kind of terrible dark sorcerer, a great wolf, a serpent, and finally a vampire "dripping blood from his throat upon the trees" ("Of Beren and Lúthien", The Silmarillion). At the end of the First Age, Sauron took on a fair form to appeal to the Captain of the Hosts of the Valar and ask for pardon. In the Second Age, Sauron took up that fair form again and used it under the alias "Annatar" to deceive the Elves into creating the Rings of Power. The level of deception required to fool the Elves of Eregion must have gone beyond simply taking on a fair form. An interesting dichotomy is set up between his deceptive nature and his symbol. While rarely appearing personally and deceiving all but the most wary, he represented himself as an all seeing eye that could pierce all disguises. Sauron himself had the ability of disguise by changing shape and taking a fair form. But after the Fall of Númenor he was incapable of taking physical form for many years, and then later became a horrific Dark Lord. After losing the Ring it took even longer for him to regain physical form, although by the War of the Ring he had regained it. Weaknesses Sauron's chief vulnerability was his ring. Having invested the majority of the energies and will of his personal being into his ring (in order to exert maximum influence over the other rings he created) the destruction of the ring led to the disillusion of his form. While the ring was for all intents and purposes indestructable by conventional means; it could be destroyed by its means of creation. Servants of Sauron Sauron's Commanders *The Witch-King of Angmar *Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) *The Mouth of Sauron *Grishnákh *Khamûl *Azog *Bolg Allies and Armies *Saruman the White *Smaug *Orcs *Nazgûl *Barrow-wights *Hand of Sauron *The Haradrim *Bill Ferny *Gríma Wormtongue *Uruks *Easterlings *Black Númenóreans *Watcher in the Water *Fellbeasts *Trolls *Great Spiders *Dunlendings *Corsairs of Umbar *Werewolves *Wargs *Dragons *Scatha *Snaga *Morgoth's Army *Army of Angmar *Vampires *Sauron's army *Saruman's army *Half-orcs *Giant Bats *Bill Ferny Sr. *Orcobal *Balcmeg *Army of the Dead *Boldog *Variags *Men of Carn Dûm *Berúthiel *Squint-eyed Southerner *Hobgoblin *King's Men *King of the Dead *Thuringwethil *Guritz *Narzug *Murgash *Shagrat *Gorbag *The Squint *Wicked Dwarves *Wraiths *Were-worms *Muzgash *Mumakil *Minas Morgul Cavalry *Lagduf *Giants *Crebain *Black Steeds *Queen Berúthiel's cats *Draugluin *Fuinur *Radbug *Great Beasts *Ufthak Masters *Scar *Darth Maul *Ora *The Omega Appearances #The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring #The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey #The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug #The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Trivia *He is revealed as Mac's old enemy. *He is one of the ancient beings whose power cannot be drained by the Bewitching Bell. *Sauron is confirmed to have inspired My Little Pony antagonist King Sombra, who looks slightly similar in appearance and is stripped of his physical form by Celestia and Luna, leaving him in shadow form. Meghan McCarthy said he is meant to be a "dark presence". Ironically, his horn looks similar to Sauron's spikes in Legendary Frog's videos. *Despite being the main antagonist and having the novel and film trilogy named after him, Sauron doesn't have many appearances, and only appears in the novel three times (two appearances in his Eye form, though he still has a physical form, and one appearance in his shadow form). **However, his presence is there throughout the entire story, and in the film trilogy, his Eye form is constantly seen. In the film trilogy, his shadow form is never seen after the One Ring is destroyed, and he remains in his Eye form. *In one episode of The Mark of Evil, Lord Sauron Returns, he attempted to regain his lost power and control over Equestria by absorbing the souls of the four Alicorn princesses. *He will play the role of Lord Voldemort. Gallery 52FB3AA4-1B1F-43DD-9074-42F8BF41D038.png|Sauron's first defeat 9AA622EB-975D-4351-B389-91299DFE532F.png|Sauron's Eye 5C09901E-8D3A-4D4E-A9BD-A6F6D7F96147.png|Sauron's second defeat S80fckpfeul21.jpg|Sauron in LEGO Lord of the Rings 92E5DF96-99D0-4D2D-BC62-D326B674F82C.png|Sauron in LEGO Dimensions Category:Villains Category:Kion's Adventures Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Mac's Enemies Category:The Skeksis' recruits Category:Trakeena's Recruits Category:Army of Scar Category:The Army of Starscream Category:The Fifth Brother's Army Category:Old enemies Category:Ancient Category:Scar's recruits